The Red Alice
by YukiKuroneko Sama
Summary: Gon,Killua,Kurapika,Leorio terjebak di dalam Mansion aneh di kota terpencil. Satu persatu dari mereka menghilang secara misterius. Siapakah 'Alice' yang dimaksud itu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Apa hubungan pemilik mansion itu dengan Gon dkk? Silahkan dibaca :3 (Horror) NEED 2 OC!


Muahaha! YukiKuroneko Sama kembali lagi! Kali ini karena kami mogok bikin fic All about Humor *dilindes readers* Kami mau nyoba bikin fic horror, maklum orangnya juga horror (?)

Jaa!~ Mari disaksikan!

.

.

.

~The Red Alice's Mansion~

**Warning** : Horror (anak kecil GAKBOLEH baca!) Tragedi, pembunuhan, misteri, kadang-kadang ada OC, rada OOC.

**Disclaimer** : Hunter x Hunter milik Togashi. YukiKuroneko cuma nitip OC doang.

.

.

.

**567 tahun yang lalu…**

**Nee, mama…**

**Jatuh cinta itu rasanya bagaimana sih?**

**Wah, Alice… kau masih kecil, kau pasti tidak akan mengerti… Cinta itu ironis… Butuh tumbal untuk dikorbankan demi cinta!**

**Tumbal ya?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

Normal POV

Suatu pagi yang cerah, yang diawali oleh teriakan 2 bocah ingusan (maap Killua dan Gon (?)) beserta pasangan suami-istri disebelahnya. (YukiKuroneko Sama bener-bener dibunuh).

"Selamat! SELAMAT! Anda memenangkan hadiah tiket perjalanan gratis ke Malverine untuk 4 orang! Sudah termasuk pajak-pajak yang berlaku!" sambut seorang penjual sayur didekat rumah kontrakan Killua dan Gon yang kebetulan hari itu mengadakan undian berhadiah dadakan.

"Yes! Killua hebat!" puji salah seorang dari 2 bocah ingusan tersebut, Gon Freecs.

"Haha! Aku gitu loh! Raja kemenangan! Selalu menang di undian!" balas sang bocah sombong padahal kemaren baru kalah di undian laundry gratis (?) Killua Zoldyck.

"Nee! Nee! Killua! Tiket ini untuk 4 orang kan?~ Kamu mau ajak siapa aja?~" tanya seorang om-om mesum, sang suami, Leorio Paradinight. (Leorio : YUKIKURONEKO CINTAH! (?) KAU INGAT NAMA LENGKAPKU! *nangis ingusan*)

"Hah? Yah, mungkin Gon, aku terus… Kurapika dan Alluka!" jawab Killua yang berhasil membuat Leorio menangis sejadi-jadinya.

"T-Tapi Alluka kan lagi jalan-jalan ama Kalluto!" balas Leorio yang masih kepengen ikut.

"Kalo gitu aku ajak Bisky. Gampang kan?" jawab Killua dengan cepat. Leorio cemberut.

"Sudahlah Leorio! Mengaku aja! Daripada akhirnya kamu juga gak ikut!" sahut sang istri, Kurapika.

"Eh? Kenapa? Leorio juga mau ikut?" tanya Gon.

"Kalo aku bilang 'iya' gimana?"

"Dih, ini malah nyolot! Yuk pergi Gon! Kita berempat aja ama Kurapika dan Bisky!" ajak Killua.

"AAAA! TUNGGU KILLUAAA! IYA AKU NGAKU! AKU MAU IKOEETTHH!" ucap Leorio sambil menarik-narik kaki Killua dan sepatunya nyaris terinjak di muka Leorio.

"Gitu dong! Enakan ngaku kan!"

"Killua…" Mata Leorio bercling-cling. "Jadi aku boleh ikut?"

"Gak, ossan kan banyak ulah, ntar kalo misalnya gagang _shower_ nya patah gara-gara dijadiin mic buat karaoke saat mandi gimana? Aku ga mau nanggung loh!" tolak Killua sambil nyengir-nyengir.

"Kali ini aku gak pake _shower_ dari hotelnya deh! Aku bawa showernya langsung dari rumah! Janji!" kata Leorio sambil memohon-mohon pada Killua.

"Bener nih?"

"Iya!"

Killua terdiam sejenak, Leorio masih melihatnya dengan tatapan 'gua-ga-ngerepotin-deh-mas'!

"Kalian keberatan gak kalo Leorio ikut?" tanya Killua pada Gon dan Kurapika.

"Gak kok!" ucap Gon dan Kurapika berbarengan. Itulah eratnya hubungan ibu dan anak (?)

"Yosh! Paman, kau boleh ikut!" ucap Killua yang membuat Leorio merasa dia masih hidup.

"YEEEYYY! TERIMA KASIH KALIAN BERTIGA! AKU MENCINTAIMU!"

…Dan, yah, begitulah! 3 hari kemudian mereka semua berangkat ke tempat yang dituju melalui kereta. Kurapika yang tenang, anggun, hanya tidur dalam perjalanan mereka. Sedangkan Gon dan Killua yang gak bisa diem, memutuskan untuk berkeliling di kereta tersebut tanpa merepotkan orang lain. NAH, kalo Leorio… (author _facepalm_) Dia berisik di kereta! Tidur sejenak, tapi karena ngorok makanya dibangunin petugas keretanya. Mencet-mencet tombol bantuan, karena norak, Leorio nyaris dipulangkan oleh Gon dan Killua.

TING TONG

_Kereta tujuan ke kota Malverine sudah sampai. Silahkan para penumpang turun dan hati-hati atas barang bawaan yang anda bawa. Terima kasih._

"Oooii! Kurapika! Bangun! Udah sampe nih!" bisik Gon.

"Mmhh… Udah nyampe ya? Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?" tanya Kurapika sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya yang masih mengantuk.

"2 jam dari pas kita berangkat"

"Waduh, lama juga! Ayo kita turun! Jangan lupa tas dan kopernya! Gon, Killua, jangan lupa botol minumnya! Jangan sampe kita belom turun saat pintu kereta sudah ditutup!" ucap Kurapika _mami mode_.

"Tenang aja, Pik! Cuma kita doang kok yang ke sana!" balas Leorio sambil menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi.

"… Cuma kita?" Kurapika memucat.

"Kenapa?"

"Ahh.. enggak! Nggak ada apa-apa! Ayo cepet turun!"

Beberapa saat setelah Kurapika berkata seperti itu, ia merasa ada sepasang mata jahat yang sedah mengawasinya saat ia sedang berada di dalam taxi.

"Mas, kita mau ke hotel ini! Bisa tolong anterin gak?" tanya Killua dengan (tumben) sopan sambil menyerahkan tiketnya ke supir taxi tersebut.

"_What_?!" Si supir taxi yang ternyata bule itu melotot pada lokasi hotel yang mau dituju oleh Gon dkk. "_Are you sure you want to go there?_" Maaf, Inggris YukiKuroneko lemah (?) (Apa kau serius mau ke sana?)

Kurapika heran, kenapa sang supir taxi kaget saat melihat lokasi hotel yang akan dituju mereka. "_Yeah, can you take us there_?" balasnya. (Iya, bisakah kalian mengantar kami kesana?)

"_Sure, but_…" (Tentu, tapi…) "_Please be careful okay?_" saran sang supir. (Hati-hati ya?)

"_Yes, we will_!"

Dalam waktu 15 menit, Gon dkk sudah sampai di hotel tersebut. Sebenarnya tempat itu lebih cocok di sebut _Mansion._

"_Mansion_ yang… megah nan bobrok?" ucap Leorio saat pertama kali melihat _mansion_ itu.

"Kelihatannya seperti bangunan tua…" kata Killua sambil mengamati tembok-tembok yang sudah mulai lapuk.

"Semoga saja _mansion_ ini gak serem!" balas Gon sambil _sweatdrop_. Sementara itu, Kurapika hanya terdiam saja dan berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Permisi?"

KRIEEETTT…

Pintu utama _mansion_ itu terbuka dan berdenyit dengan keras, tirai-tirai jendela pun bergoyang tak teratur, dan dalam ruangan yang gelap itu, hanya ada 1 lampu yang menyala. Hal itu membuat Leorio merinding dan kebelet.

"A-ano… apakah ada orang didalam?" panggil Gon dengan suara keras.

… 1, 2, 3. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Se-sebaiknya kita masuk dulu dan melihat li-

"GON!" Dengan cepat Killua menangkap Gon yang nyaris tersandung batu yang berada di depan pintu nya.

"Eh? Sejak kapan batu ini muncul ya?" tanya Gon sambil gemetar.

"H-Hei Gon! Jangan nakut-nakutin lah! Mungkin batu itu sudah ada disana dari tadi, cuma kamunya aja yang ga sadar!" jawab Leorio dengan muka keringetan menahan kebelet.

"Ta-tapi…"

"Kita harus kembali…" ucap Kurapika yang daritadi diam saja.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu Kurapika?" tanya Killua penasaran dengan ucapan Kurapika barusan.

"Kota ini… sudah tidak ada penduduknya…"

"Eh?" Mereka ber-4 membeku sesaat.

GRAK!

Ada sosok seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang se-punggung, memakai hiasan jepitan rambut berbentuk mahkota yang berwarna merah darah, memakai gaun Lolita berwarna merah selutut dan hanya memakai kaus kaki putih, jalan dengan perlahan menghampiri Gon.

"Ara ara~ Gomennasai! Apakah kalian tamu?" sambut gadis itu bertanya sambil tersenyum.

"Ah… i-iya. Kami mau menginap disini selama 4 hari 3 malam! Apakah ada kamar untuk 4 orang?" balas Gon sambil gugup.

"Tentu saja ada!" Gadis itu tersenyum lalu mengarahkan mereka berempat ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Maaf, bangunan ini memang agak seram dan bobrok, tapi cukup nyaman untuk ditinggali kok!" lanjut gadis itu.

"Hehe~ Aku sudah tau kok! Rumahnya cantik~ Kamarnya cantik~ Dan… pemiliknya cantik~" Leorio mendekatkan dirinya ke gadis itu, maunya sih ngerayu tapi Leorio udah keburu di _smackdown_ Killua.

"Ah iya! Namaku Arisu!" Gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Kalau kalian?"

"Aku Gon!" Seperti biasa, Gon memperkenalkan dirinya sambil mengangkat tangannya.

"Gue Killua. Nih sepasang suami istri namanya Leorio dan Kurapika!" Killua memperkenalkan dirinya, sekalian Leorio dan Kurapika.

"OI!"

"Ahaha! Kalian lucu sekali! Nah, hari sudah gelap! Sampai jumpa besok ya! Kalau ada apa-apa, kalian bisa menelpon kamarku. Ini nomornya!" kata Arisu sambil membagikan nomor telepon kamarnya. "Duluan ya!"

"Ehehehe~~~ Dalam waktu 4 hari, dia pasti jadi pacarku!" kata Leorio sambil melayang-layang sebelum digebukin Killua.

"Apaan sih Killua?! Daritadi aku digebukin kamu mulu kalo ngedeketin Arisu-chan! Kamu cemburu ya?~"

"E-Enggak!" sahut Killua walau pipinya memerah. "Daripada itu, lihat! Kurapika masih diam saja!" bisik Killua.

"Kurapika? Kau kenapa?" tanya Gon.

"Kalian bertiga ke kamarku dulu deh… Ada yang ingin dibicarakan…" kata Kurapika.

"Baiklah!"

-Kamar Kurapika-

"Jadi!" Killua ngambil cemilan Gon. "Mau ngomong apa?"

"Tentang keanehan kota ini!" Kurapika menegaskan, suasananya jadi tegang.

"Apa yang kamu ketahui tentang kota ini, Kurapika?" tanya Gon mencairkan suasana.

"Semalam aku mencari tahu tentang kota ini, dan ternyata…" Kurapika menghela nafas. "Kota ini sudah tidak ada penduduknya. Nyaris tidak ada! Rata-rata satu demi satu orang penduduknya menghilang secara misterius! Dan saat kucari nama _mansion_, tidak ada yang keluar sama sekali!"

Keheningan terjadi. Sepertinya cerita Kurapika membuat mereka jadi tidak bisa tidur malam ini, apalagi ini sudah jam 12!

"Yah, terima kasih atas informasi mu yang membuat dua bocah ini terdiam ketakutan, Kurapika!" kata Leorio.

"Ah, gomen Gon, Killua…" ucap Kurapika yang masih terpengaruh suasana tegang tadi.

"Sebaiknya kami kembali ke kamar kami masing-masing deh!" ucap Gon.

"Ya, aku juga!" balas Killua.

"Iya, oyasumi! Jangan ampe begadang! Besok pagi yang dibawah matanya ada lingkaran hitam bakal ditinggalin sendirian disini!" Gon dan Killua langsung ngesot ke kamar karena takut ditinggal (?).

Saat kembali ke kamar masing-masing, Gon merasakan ada yang aneh. Dia melihat sebentar ke arah jendela, seolah-olah 'batu' yang tiba-tiba ada dihadapannya saat pertama kali ia datang itu bergerak ke arahnya, namun tidak dia pedulikan karena dia sudah sangat mengantuk.

'Aku sudah ga peduli mau ada tengkorak gentayangan dihapanku atau apa, yang penting aku mau tidur!' batin Gon.

* * *

**Nee, Alice-sama… Kapan giliranku?**

**Kau sudah boleh beraksi sekarang, Mai!**

**Kalau begitu, kuambil anak ini dulu ya!**

**Silahkan~**

* * *

-Keesokan harinya-

BRAAAKK!

Leorio dengan kasarnya mendobrak pintu kamar Killua.

"OHAYOOO! LLUKIAA!" "YAOWO MAK! REOLIO! BUKANYA WOLES DIKIT KEK! GUE MASIH PUNYA JANTUNG BEGO!"

"Astaga… Kalian pagi-pagi berisik sekali sih…" omel Kurapika memasuki kamar Killua sambil memelukki guling 'Dango' miliknya.

"HUWAAAA… NAGISA… (?)" Leorio nge-galau kematian Nagisa. (Readers : Woi, thor! Balik ke cerita)

"Nih si Gon kemana ya? Tumben gak nyamperin kamar seme nya!" canda Leorio yang berhasil mendapatkan _jackpot_ berupa koper Killua yang BERATNYA SETENGAH MATI di mukanya.

"Iya nih, belom bangun ya?" Kurapika mengetuk pintu kamar Gon. "Gon! Ooooii!"

CKREK

"Pintu nya gak dikunci tuh!" ucap Killua sambil memasuki kamar Gon.

Siiinngg…

Kamar itu sepi… Ranjang yang masih terlihat baru, selimut yang terlipat rapi, lemari yang masih kosong, seperti belum ada orang yang tinggal disini sebelumnya.

"Gon…"

Oh sialan, Gon menghilang.

Dan dibalik tirai jendela kamar Gon, seperti ada sosok seorang remaja berambut merah berkepang dua yang tersenyum horror.

**1 tumbal get!~**

* * *

!TO BE CONTINUE DESU!

Mohon maaf gozaimasu! Fic yang All about Humor dan Memories With You belum di update! Mohon sabar ya minna!

Review nya? :3


End file.
